1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As information technology develops, the market for display devices, a connection medium between a user and information is expanding. As a result, display devices such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) device, an Organic Light Emitting Display (OLED) and a Plasma Display Panel (PDP) are being much used.
Such display devices are being used for various purposes, in the field of home appliances such as televisions or videos, in the field of industrial products such as notebook computers or mobile phones.
Among such display devices, the LCD device serves to display a desired image by individually supplying data signals based on image information, to pixels arranged in the form of matrices, and then by controlling a light transmittance of the pixels.